


[Podfic] Fallen (or How Charlotte Pollard Very Nearly Reformed the Master)

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lost_spook's story. <i>Charley’s waiting for the Doctor to return, but it isn’t the wrong Doctor she gets, it’s the wrong Time Lord altogether. This can’t end well. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fallen (or How Charlotte Pollard Very Nearly Reformed the Master)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen (or How Charlotte Pollard Very Nearly Reformed The Master)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192327) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



Title: Fallen (or How Charlotte Pollard Very Nearly Reformed the Master)  
Author: lost_spook  
Words: 3579  
Read by: eve11  
Length: 21:12

Original text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192327)  
Reading: [here](https://soundcloud.com/eve11/fallenpodtorwho13)


End file.
